This invention relates generally to musical instrument accessories and relates, more particularly, to an accessory for a stringed musical instrument with which a capo can be used.
A stringed musical instrument which accommodates the use of a capo (also known as a capotasto) has a fingerboard across which the capo can be secured for shortening the effective length of the strings and thereby altering the pitch of all of the strings of the instrument simultaneously. Examples of a stringed musical instrument with which a capo can be used include the guitar, the banjo and the mandolin.
It may be desirable, for example, during or between musical performances, that a musician attach a capo to his instrument as quickly as possible in order to be able to resume his performance as quickly as possible. Preferably, such an attachment can be effected with one hand alone (i.e. the fretting hand alone) since the other hand will commonly be preoccupied with a plectrum, or pick. To shorten the time needed before the performance can be resumed, it would be desirable if the capo were stored at a site which is readily accessible to the performer so that when needed, the capo can be readily located and retrieved by the performer for attachment to the instrument and wherein the retrieval and attachment can be affected with only one hand. Similarly, it would be desirable to provide such a storage site to which the capo can be quickly returned for storage when the capo is detached from the instrument. The provision of such a storage site would also reduce any likelihood that the performer will misplace and thereby lose his capo--which is small in size and can be easily lost.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a storage site adjacent the stringed instrument which serves as a depository from which a capo can be readily retrieved when needed and to which the capo can be readily returned when detached from the instrument.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a storage site adjacent the instrument into which the capo can be stored to reduce any likelihood that the capo will be misplaced, lost or stolen.
Still another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved holding apparatus for holding a capo in close proximity to the stringed instrument with which the capo is used.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such a holding apparatus which is attachable to the stringed instrument in a manner which does not deface or otherwise damage the instrument when attached thereto.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide such a holding apparatus which does not permit the capo to be seen from the front of the instrument when held by the holding apparatus.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a holding apparatus which is uncomplicated in construction yet effective in operation.